


but when you smile...

by lucedelsole



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, German Football, Götzeus, I ship it so hard, Love is in the Air, M/M, Ugh, bby come back, dont tell me otherwise, gotze left, gotzeus is life, otp, still cry, thats not the point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucedelsole/pseuds/lucedelsole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has a crush on Mario, and he soon discovers that it's way more than just a crush at that pub, whilst Marcel sings "Like a Virgin" at the top of his lungs, thunder being louder than him. And even under that thunderstorm, Mario's smile still illuminates everything, looking straight into his eyes, his hand resting on Marco's thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi, it's the first time I post in ao3 and possibly in everything hahahaha I'm sorry, if there are mistakes, I apologize. I'm having a lot of Gotzeus feels and they are the worst. I'm sorry if there are any chronological mistakes but it's late and I don't even know what I'm doing with my life. This was going to be a song fic based on Amnesia, but I suck so whatever.

"What about a beer after practice? I heard we have tomorrow off."

"Same place as always?" He said, gathering his clothes to head to the showers. 

"You know it." I said with a wink. I may or may not have a crush on Mario. Fine, I do. However, I would never admit it. This has never happened before. I mean, I have been with guys before, but never in a crush sort of way. It was more as a 'hit-and-run' sort of way, but with Mario it was different. It started when I arrived at Dortmund. He always had this smile on his face and it was as if he illuminated the whole darn place. Two months after, when he was telling this joke about glue and a cow, was when it hit me. I really liked this guy . I didn't even listen to the joke, but I was smiling at him. 

*********

I arrived at the pub later than I should've. And to my surprise, almost all the team was there.

"Marco! A little late, don't you think?" exclaimed Mario, or it was something like that. He was a bit drunk. I looked around, noticing that not almost everyone was there, _everyone_ was there. "I invited them, hope you don't mind."

"Uhh, no, not at all, and about me being late, I apologize, I had to do... had to" I really had no excuse. I was just nervous of meeting Mario here all by ourselves, since it was the first time we were going to be alone, since every time he invited me to his house or I invited him to mine, someone else had to be there, invited by me, because I'm really stupid and couldn't handle being alone with the glorious Mario Gotze. And today, that I had made my mind and was finally gonna be able to be alone with him, Mario invites everyone. Apparently he didn't get the hint. I planned this to be like a date, but only I knew it was a date, although it wasn't one. Ugh. This guy was really messing me up. 

"Shh! You don't have to explain anything to me," He said, putting a finger on my lips, making me shiver. If only we had been alone... "C'mon, Reus, the beer is waiting for you!"

I sat down next to Mats, who had a goofy smile on his face. 

"What's the matter with you?" 

"Oh Reus, you are so naive..." I had no idea what he meant, and I didn't want him explaining something that at the end, it would still make no sense. I ordered a beer, which I drank in a few seconds. Today was not going how I planned, might as well get drunk. 

********

Everything was spinning around me. I just heard laughs and thunder. Yes, thunder. There was a storm outside and we were the only ones left on the pub. It was only Mats, Kevin, Marcel, Neven, Robert, Mario, and I. Everyone was joking around, laughing at Marcel's voice while he sang "Like a Virgin". I was sat between Robert and Mario, resting my head in Robert's shoulder. Robert was my close friend on the team. When I arrived at the team, I didn't know anyone. Robert came up to me and talk to me like if we knew each other from ages. He introduced me to Mario and I will be forever grateful at him for that. Mario was also a close friend, but it was different. Way different. Marcel was singing the chorus and that's when it happened. I was laughing like an idiot, along with Lewy, when I felt a hand on my thigh. Still laughing I turned to look at Lewy's hands, but they were at the table. I looked at my leg and realized it. Of course I would recognize that hand. I would recognize every part of him, well not EVERY part of him, but the visible ones. I glanced at him and he had a smile in his face, a different kind of smile, looking straight into my eyes. It had been 3 months since my arrival, and I was already in love with Mario Gotze. I guess Marcel finished the song, because the laughs had minimize, but I was still looking at his hand. He seem so oblivious, like if this was something we did every single day. The closest we had been was at the pitch, when he or me scored a goal and we hugged, but that was it. It was never like this. 

"Ah, it's so late! I have to head home, see you guys Monday." Neven's voice took me out of my thoughts. 

"What time is it?"

"Almost three in the morning. The guy that runs this place must be a die-hard fan, or else we would've been kicked out two hours ago.", said Mats, standing up. 

"Ah, perks of being a football player of an awesome club." 

"You've just been in this club for three months, Marco."

"Your point is..." 

"Whatever, I'm also leaving. Call me when you get home." 

"I can't believe you already changed me! I thought what we had was special!" I froze at that comment. Lewy and Mario?

"Stop being such a drama queen, Mario. You are sober enough to get your ass home. Marco, on the other hand, is too drunk to even stand up." 

"I am not!" I yell, standing up, which was a pretty bad idea. If it wasn't for Lewy, I would have fallen, face first. 

"You were saying?" 

"Whatever Robert, get out of my face." I turned around to see that no one else was there, except for Mario, Lewy, and I. 

"Can't. I'm taking you, or who else is going to do it?" 

"I will." 

"You are taking Marco?"

"You said I was sober enough to get my ass back home."

"Your ass, not others!" 

"Mario is taking me home." I said, finally able to speak. 

"You guys are unbelievable! Do whatever you wanna do, just call me when you get home, both of you!" He said, glancing at Mario. He left muttering words in Polish, that no one understands. I turned around to find Mario, looking at the floor.

"So I guess it's just you and me, huh?" 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"You forgot me! Are you guys leaving or what?" We turned to look at whoever was speaking. A man was standing behind us, with some keys on his hand. "I really don't want to kick you out." 

**********

We were standing under the storm, waiting for a taxi. And I guess taxi's were not circulating today, because it had been half an hour and we were still standing there. 

"You know, my house is not that far from here." 

"You are too drunk to walk. If you fall, I'm not sure I can pick you up."

"I'll hold myself with the walls. C'mon. I can't be here much longer." I started walking, hearing footsteps behind me. There was silence, but it was a good kind of silence. The peaceful one, not the awkward one. It was nice to just walk under the rain, no worries in your head. Just enjoy everything. "Don't you just love Dortmund?" 

"It's nice." 

"Nice is such an understatement." 

"Alright. I do. At first I was scared, alone in this city, my family kilometres away from me. But everyone is so nice here. It just feels like, like if you grew up here and this is home. This is the place you want to raise your children and go to the park and tell them about your childhood and hope that they would have a similar one." I stopped walking and turned around. He was steps away from me, looking up at the sky, enjoying the rain. The raindrops falling on his face. His hair was a mess. He looked at me and smiled. And it was incredible, amazing. Even under this thunderstorm, his smile illuminated everything. 

*********

We were wet, drunk, and tired when we got to my place. I opened the door after various attempts, letting Mario in first, because that's what you're supposed to do, right? 

"This... this is your place?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"It's just, so big. You live by yourself?"

"Uhh yes. I've always liked my space and a flat wasn't gonna do it for me. Make yourself at home." 

"Actually, I'm heading out. I need some rest, or I'm going to regret it tomorrow." He was heading towards the door when out of nowhere, I spoke. 

"You can stay here! I mean, uhh, if you want." 

He gave me a curious look and a smirk. "I would love to, but I have no clothes, not dry any ways. Besides, I don't want to be a bother."

"I could lend you some and you won't be one. Robert will kill me if I let you go." He gave me an unconvinced look and I had to do it. I had to beg. "Please?"

"Fine, fine. I'll stay. But can you please get me some dry clothes?" 

I went to my room and got some pants, shirt, and boxers. Mario followed me, standing awkwardly at the door. "You can come in, you know." I handed him the change of clothes, telling him where the restroom was. I walked to the one outside my room, and changed. When I got out, Mario was still at my room, looking at the pictures at my wall. 

"Is this you and your parents?"

"Yeah." 

"You were such a cute boy when you were little, what happened?" he said, taking a picture and turning to look at me, with a grin on his face. Ah, this boy was doing such bad things to my heart. He looked really good in my clothes, obviously they were bigger on him, since he was shorter. My shirt ended on his mid-thigh and my pants were too baggy for him. Was he even wearing underwear? And his hair. Oh, his hair. 

"I'm still cute." I said, throwing a pillow at his face, which he easily caught. "I have an extra room, you can stay there. There's a bed, so don't worry. If you need anything else, just tell me."

"We have to call Lewy, remember?" 

"Yes, I do." I grabbed my cellphone and dialed his number. At the second ring, there was a response. 

"Marco, did you get home?" 

"Yes, I did. Also, Gotze is staying here, so don't worry about him."

"I actually thought you guys were not gonna make it. Well, good night, Marco, and tell Mario good night, also."

"I will, good night, Robert." I hang up and Mario was at the other end of my bed. "He said good night."

"Ah, Robert. Such a good friend. Well, I need to rest, like I said, so good night."

"Good night, Mario. Sweet dreams."

"I would say the same, but that would mean to dream with me. Ah, and before I forget, I'm taking this." He said, holding up the picture and the pillow. Ah, if only he knew. 


	2. All my senses come to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst, I know. Thanks for the kudos and comments and the ask on tumblr, love you xx And I hope to update soon, pressure me please! hahahaha sorry for the mistakes and everything. thanks for reading, enjoy xx

I opened my eyes and saw nothing. My room was pitch dark, which was really weird since I always forgot to shut the blinds before going to sleep, and since I don't remember anything from yesterday, I'm pretty sure I didn't shut them. I went to the restroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit. My hair was a mess and I was pale, more than usual. My head was pounding, but I'm pretty sure that was not an issue yesterday. I was heading to the kitchen, when the smell of food hit my nose. My mother couldn't be here, she told me she was not gonna be in town for the next couple of weeks, going to visit a sick uncle. I turned the corner from the hallway to the kitchen and saw that silhouette. A short, brunette, curvy kind of guy was standing in front of my stove, humming a song. I leaned at the island in the middle of my kitchen and just watch him. I always admired Mario's physique. I was always the boring tall guy that no one had an intention of getting to know, while Mario had that spark on his eye that caught everybody's attention. I admit I'm a bit jealous. He is just so amazing and wonderful. And straight. 

"Hey.." I was too caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't noticed that Mario was in front of me, leaning at the opposite side of the island, too close. And then I looked at his eyes and all the memories from yesterday flooded my mind. The walk, the rain, the pub, his had on my thigh, his smile, Marcel's voice, the picture. 

"Hey." Wow, way to go, Marco. 

"I made breakfast. Have you ever cook? Your pans were quite clean, and I don't think you're the neat type of guy."

"What are you trying to say?" I said, cocking an eyebrow. 

"You know what I'm trying to say." He said, standing up correctly and giving me his back, serving the breakfast on plates. He turned around and that's when I realized, he was only wearing the pants I gave him yesterday. Sure, I've seen him shirtless plenty of times, but right now, it was different. The only piece of clothing he has wearing belonged to me and the light that was shining through the window, made him glow. 

"Oh yeah, sorry about me being like this. It was quite hot when I woke up, so I was gonna change the temperature, but I didn't know how to, so I went to tell you, but you were sleeping and wrapped up on your blanket. You must've been cold, so I just took my shirt off. Ah, I closed your blinds, the sun was shining directly on your face." He grabbed a stool and sat down, in front of me. He looked better than ever. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"Hangover. What did I drink yesterday?"

"What didn't you? Do you even remember half the evening?"

"I remember Marcel singing 'Like a Virgin." His eyes got bigger and he looked down at his plate. 

"Uh yeah, that was hilarious. The chorus and when he tried to do the high note." He started laughing, and I could feel my insides turning into a big ball of sadness and happiness. I was fucked. He started eating and I did too. Every now and then he said something and I laughed and vice-versa. He got up and gathered the plates. 

"What are you doing?" 

"The dishes, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Leave that." I said, standing by his side. "Just leave them there, I'll do it later."

"Sure you will." 

"I'm serious! You already did a lot by making breakfast."

"I wanted to!" He flipped a plate, who soon I discovered had water in it. "Marco, I am so sorry! I..." He tried to cover it, but the smile on his face was already appearing. Eh, maybe this could get interesting. I got the spout, that was also a hose and Mario took a step back. "Wh... Marco... No!" It was already too late. In a couple of seconds, he was soaked. And if it could be possible, looked cuter than ever. Oh, God. Look at me. Sounding like a 15 year old girl. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"If you can catch me!" I started running around the kitchen. Marco was fast, yes, but he was wet. 

"You know it's not fair and you know that I don't like unfairness."

"Ah, Mario. I know you can catch up."

"I'm wet!" He sat down on a stool and glared at me. "And cold."

"I thought you said you were hot."

"Oh, love, I am.", he said, winking. That son of a.... He was wet. Wearing my pants. And his hair. I can't handle this. "You have Fifa, right?" I nodded. "Let's play!" He walked to my living room and sat down on my couch. "They are really comfortable! I should've slept here."

"Did you not get a good sleep?"

"Eh, kinda. There are a lot of things going through my head." He sighed, clearly not wanting to talk about it. But I am not one to like seeing my friends upset.

'Something I can help?" 

"I don't think anyone can."

"I can be a good psychologist." He turned to look at me and smiled. That smile. "Family?"

"No. Just... stuff. It's nothing, really. Thanks anyway. I'll get Borussia, you get another team."

"You know I can't get another team!"

"Get Bayern."

"You really want Bayern to win against Borussia."

"You really think I'm going to let you win? So naive." And I had been called that two times in less than 24 hours. We were playing, and while his whole attention was at the TV, mine was at him. He was just so charming, but there was something different. That spark in his eye was gone. He said his troubles were nothing, but I was pretty sure something was really troubling him. What could it be? "Wow, Marco, your skills are worst than the last time we played. What happened?"

"Uh, I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention. Maybe I wanted Borussia to win, you never know."

"Or maybe Sven is your forte. Does little Marco have a crush on Sven?" 

"He wishes. Mats is more my type."

"Mats is everyone's type."

"He is, isn't he?"

"But I thought Lewy was more your type. He is a lot like you, tall and everything." 

"I don't like people my height. Short is my type." He took his eyes from me and look at his hands, discomfort clearly making a statement. "Short girls."

"I knew you were joking. I have to head back to my place. I wash my clothes, hope you don't mind?"

"I don't. I thought you were sticking around 'till lunch. Maybe we could go get a sandwich?"

"Another day. I have stuff to do today, but thanks for the offer." He walked to my guest room and in less than 5 minutes, was out, buttoning up his shirt. "Reus! Can I borrow a beanie? My hair is a mess, thanks to you and your little joke back in the kitchen."

"Yeah, here!" I tossed him a grey beanie that was just there on the coffee table, that was more of a litter table. He grabbed it and put it on. And just as I thought he couldn't look better, there he was. Standing up on my living room, meters away from me, wearing the clothes of yesterday, and my beanie. And it was now. It was clearer than before. Now that I was sober. I was deeply in love with Mario Gotze and I couldn't do anything about it. After he left, I walked to my room and laid at my bed. There was a lot of thinking to do. Mostly about Mario. This kid with rounded cheeks. This kid that looked like he was fifteen and most of the time, acted like one. This kid that was three years younger than me. That I just met three months ago. That was obviously straight and that could have anyone he wanted to. I sat down and look at my wall. And there was a picture missing. The picture. I sent a text to him, with an instant reply. 

*I told you I was keeping it.   
                       xx Mario"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written on an overdose of Ed Sheeran. I have a lot of feels because Gotzeus was reunited today and, did you see Marco smile? I really can't with this two guys. They are the best thing and I'm gonna shut up because I'm gonna cry. Also, sorry for this sucky chapter, I am truly sorry. I don't know what I'm doing with my life. Love you and thanks for reading xx

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize from the bottom of my heart. Thanks for reading xx feedback? follow me on tumblr zaynismyfriend.tumblr.com and twitter @stayhighmalik or don't, either way it's fine. Should I keep writing it??? ah so much feels


End file.
